Kolossium
is an arena of sorts, where players can take part in 1vs1 or 3vs3 PvP. The offers an easy and rewarding alternative to the other types of PvP available as it has no drawbacks or punishments for participants other than the time invested. Registering To register you must first be level 20 (or above) and P2P. Assuming you are, simply click on the button. After doing so you can select 3vs3 or 1vs1 and then click on "Register". The will then find you two other players (assuming you're not in a group already) and an opposing team in the 3vs3 game mode and an opponent in the 1vs1 game mode. You can create a pre-made group you wish to register for the 3vs3 game mode as well, by left clicking on the relevant characters or character names and choosing 'Invite to the '. Whatever the size of your group before registering, the registration system will search for allies and enemies to round up to a 3vs3 fight. Layout The map where players fight is chosen at random from a number of different maps. The choice of maps and positions is developed especially to reciprocate the particular format of these fights. Fighting The registration system will search for a balanced fight based off of the 'Rating' of the characters currently registered to participate. This means it is possible to be put against groups who are of higher level than your own, should your rating be particularly high. Players who repeatedly win battles will receive an increase in rating which will pit them against other stronger and stronger players over time. On the other hand, players who are pitted against teams that are too powerful for them, and repeatedly lose, will receive a reduction in their rating that will eventually pit them against a level playing field. The best way to receive balanced fights is to participate often and persevere through exceptionally difficult fights. Your rating will eventually decrease to a level where you will receive a fairer opposition. Combat works like any other PvP fight, though if a player loses no HP is lost, neither do pets lose HP. This makes participation particularly rewarding as there is no punishment for losing, yet rewards for winning. Rewards Winning a fight gives the player XP, Kamas and Kolossokens (the amount dependent on your rank). The Kolossokens gained are equivalent to Rank / 20 . The Kamas gained are also dependent on your rank, being Rank * 10 . As well as the rewards from the fight there is also a daily bonus, which is awarded so long as the player wins at least one match within the last 24 hours. The daily bonus is Rank / 10 Kolossokens and Rank * 10 Kamas. For the 1vs1 game mode, the rewards are divided by 3. Limitations * You cannot register if you have a transformation (such as Al Howin Gobball Transformation) * Premade teams cannot have a gap of over 50 level difference between members Category:Game information Category:Location